1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an interactive broadcast system and method, and more particularly to manipulating content received over the Internet to create customized programming and broadcasting the customized programming over the Internet to viewers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional television programming relies on program content being generated in the broadcast studio or received from a communications satellite, microwave link, landline, or cable from a remote mobile production unit. Producers at a single studio location manipulate the program content to produce television programs, which are broadcast to the viewing audience. The television programs are not customized in real time to a particular audience at the time of the broadcast based on viewer input received at the time of the broadcast. Further, television programs are not produced by multiple producers who are geographically dispersed and/or addressing disparate audiences.